


A New Baby

by akwardcadabra



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Birth, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Had A Dream Like This, I Have Not Been Able To Watch It In My Country Yet, I Just Set It Up And Skip It, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non Graphic Birth, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant Liselotte, The Chevalier Is A Sweetheart, Then I Wrote It, i think, light feels, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: When a heavily pregnant Liselotte visits her husband along with the Chevalier, they expected to get back to the palace without any problems. They did especially not expect to get attacked, lost and for the Chevalier to help Listelotte deliever her child.





	A New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream like this last night. And I thought it was actually rather cute, so I kind of rewrote it and left out the zombies that were there in my dream.  
> I just wanted to write about Liselotte and the Chevalier being friends. I have not seen season 3, yet because I don't think it is out in my country, yet. Thus this might vary from the canon.  
> Enjoy ^^

The Chevalier shook his head, as he directed his gaze out the window of the carriage. “I am simply saying that you should have not visited your husband in this late state of pregnancy. Especially not on the battlefield.”

“I heard you.” Liselotte said softly, a smile gracing her lips. “I’m merely inclined to belief that you did not want me to come so that you and Philippe could be alone. And I would like to point out to you that it is well proven that a woman can do a lot of things, even in the late stages of pregnancy.”

“If you say so, Princess.” The Chevalier teased, before shaking his head. “The storm is picking up and we are still an hour away from the palace.”

“I’m well aware. The winds are frigid out here. And I thought the trees would give us coverage.”

“I could keep you warm with my coat, if you would allow that.” The blond grinned. “I wouldn’t want my Mignonette’s child to freeze to death.”

“That is not how a pregnancy works.” Liselotte laughed. “But I-” She stopped, when the carriage suddenly stopped. “What is going on?”

“Maybe the storm blew a branch into the road. Don’t worry yourself, we will be just fine.” He sat up, when he heard shouting and a gunshot. “Or maybe start worrying a little bit.”

“Will we be alright?” Liselotte leaned forward. “Will my child be alright?”

“We will be fine.” The Chevalier reassured, grasping her hand comfortingly. “I promised Philippe to watch over you until he returns. And I intend to keep my promise. Especially because I would not like him to be upset with me again.”

He looked out the window and saw men shouting and fighting with the guards about 20 meters away, at the front of their escort. He then turned to the right and looked into the woods, before he quickly looked back ahead to see their guards failing to keep the men away. “Liselotte, I need you to listen to me and stay calm and quiet alright?”

“Why?” Liselotte asked quickly. “What is going on?”

“We need to run; into the woods and far away from the road. And once we are out of sight, we will head into the direction of the palace. But we cannot stay in this carriage any longer.” The blond explained.

“Run into the woods? It may have slipped your mind but I am heavily pregnant.” Liselotte said quickly. 

“Wasn’t it you, who said that a pregnant woman can do a lot of things, even in the late staged of pregnancy?” The Chevalier smiled. “We stay low and hope that they do not see us and we run as fast as possible. I will be right behind you.”

“Thank you.” Liselotte said softly. “We will be alright?”

“Yes, of course.” 

“Liar.” She whispered and shook her head. “But I assume that we have no other choice.”

And with that she opened the door and then made a quick dash for the thick treeline a good 30 meters away. She heard the Chevalier behind her and the indistinct shouting of the men that had attacked them. But she kept running, thinking only of keeping her child safe.

\---

“We are lost.” Liselotte said quickly. “I told you we should have followed the river, but you simply had to be so condescending and prideful, insisting on knowing the way.”

“I do know the way.” The Chevalier said. “And we are on said way.”

“We are not.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Admit that we are lost.” Liselotte insisted.

“Fine, if you want me to. We are lost.” The blond said quickly. “But we will be alright.”

“You lie.” The woman said and continued to walk in the direction where the both of them presumed the palace to be. “You should have listened to me.” She said softly, hiking up her dress as she walked. “I go hunting on regular basis; you never leave the palace, unless you have to.”

“You are from far away and I know my way around.” Liselotte turned around to glare at him. “Just not around these woods.”

“I am lost in the woods with my husband’s lover, heavily pregnant, in a storm and night is about to befall us.” The woman hissed. “I cannot believe it.”

“But wasn’t it you who said that a pregnant woman-” The Chevalier began and Liselotte stopped his teasing, as soon as he had begun.

“Do not finish that sentence. I am-” She stopped when she heard a noise nearby. “Be quiet.” She instructed and held up a gloved finger.

“What is it?” The Chevalier whispered.

“Is it truly this hard for you to simply listen to what someone says to you?” She hissed. “There is an animal nearby.” She stopped. “On second thought talk to me.”

“Are you missing my commentary already?”

“No; it is because animals will know that we are humans and do not qualify as prey. They will simply keep their distance.” She explained. “So talk to me, will you?”

“Do you have a name for the child, yet?” The Chevalier answered.

“I assume it will be either Philippe, Louis or Charles.” She said softly. “Just like all the others before him.”

“Will it stay at Versailles?”

“No, sadly the palace is no place for a child. But after much negotiation his Majesty assured me that I could visit him.” She smiled softly. 

“That is good, I presume.” The Chevalier smiled. “Philippe told me that you like children.”

“Oh, I really do. Especially small children. They are always very happy to be around me.” She smiled and then looked at the sky. “It’s raining.”

The Chevalier nodded and quickly stripped of his long coat to cover her shoulders with it. “If you froze to death, Philippe would be terribly upset with me.”

“Thank you.” Liselotte laughed and kept walking. 

\---

After some time of walking, the Chevalier noticed that it was getting dark and she was getting slower. 

“Are you tried, Princess? Perhaps we can find a suitable place to rest.” The man suggested and she shook his head, turning to him and clutching her stomach. “Is everything alright? Are you not well?”

“I think I am going into labour.” She panted. “Just my luck. Please, tell me that we are close to the palace.”

“I can’t tell.” He said, looking around. “There is a little cottage over there. It looks abandoned, but it’ll shelter us from the cold and the rain.”

“I cannot stop.” She hissed, before moaning in pain. “I cannot stop in the middle of the forest, when my baby is arriving. You cannot be serious about that.” She then doubled over in pain. “Oh by God, maybe you are right.”

“Don’t be afraid. The guards are probably already looking for us and they will find us and then they will bring us back to the palace and you can have the child there. They will probably suspect us to be in the cottage.” He said, extending his arm. “Hold onto me, yes?”

She nodded and did so, supporting her weight on him, as they slowly made their way to the cottage. It seemed to be abandoned. There was nothing that indicated that someone lived there; no pictures, no kitchen utensils and no food. But it was not dirty, either –not excessively so. And there was a bed. The Chevalier helped Liselotte take place on said bed.

“Alright, you need to breathe, understood? I can assure you that they will find us soon, Princess.” 

“If you continue calling me Princess instead of my name, I will scream.” She hissed. “I’m terrified, alright? And you being formal is not aiding me.”

“Alright.” The Chevalier nodded. “Liselotte, do you think you can hold-“ He stopped and swallowed, “-hold the child in?”

“Did you lose your brain on the way here?” She snapped at him. “That is not how it works and even though you’ve probably never seen a woman in a situation like this, nor even imagined every being in a situation like this, you should know that that is not how it works.” She screamed in pain then.

The Chevalier nodded. “We will be fine.” He whispered. “Just focus on your breathing. They will find us soon.”

But they did not. After another hour of screaming at each other and Liselotte constantly doubling over in pain, which the Chevalier tried to aide as best as he could, they were still in the cottage. 

Liselotte then gasped. “My water broke. The baby is coming; now.” She hissed. “It’s not going to make it; not under these circumstances.”

“Yes, it will.” The Chevalier said softly. “Believe it or not, I know a good deal about birth and children. And I will help you deliver this child. And we will all be fine.” Liselotte was not sure, if he was reassuring her or himself, but she had no other choice but to agree.

“Alright.” She said and hiked her legs up. “This is the most embarassing moment in my whole life, I think.”

“Don’t think about anything like that. I’m a friend and I’m close to both you and your husband. And this is merely natural. Just focus on breathing and do as I tell you. Breathe in and out, deeply. I will not leave you.” He assured, as he got up. “I am merely looking for something to cut the umbilical cord and something to wrap the baby up in.”

“Alright.” Liselotte groaned out. “Just hurry up, please.”

“This will all be fine.”

“I’m bearing a child in an abandoned cottage in the woods, after running from robbers. And the lover of my husband is delivering the child. How could it get any worse?” She hissed. “And my husband is probably not even thinking of me. He’s probably thinking of you.”

\---

Philippe was meanwhile riding down the road that leads to the palace. He had received word of the attack by messenger on horseback. When he arrived at the scene of the event, the guards were already there; and so was his brother.

“The guards are already searching the woods. It appears that your wife and the Chevalier have fled.” Louis explained. “That is what one of the attackers told us.”

“She is heavily pregnant. And she was only with the Chevalier because you insisted on her visiting me.” Philippe hissed.

“This attack is not my fault, brother. And it is not helping the situation, if we fight now. We shall follow the guards.” Louis said and took off.

Philippe shook his head and ground his teeth, but followed. After some time of walking, Louis stopped behind the guards. 

“They must be in this cottage. They have probably taken cover from the rain.” He explained. “Follow me.” He ordered and Philippe and two of the guards did.

When they opened the door, they found Liselotte on a bed, holding a bundle in her arms. The baby was wrapped up in the Chevalier’s coat and he was sitting next to her, using his sleeve to clean the child’s face. It appeared that he was even cleaned up the bed a bit. He had obviously expected to stay at the cottage for a while longer.

“Is that our son?” Philippe said softly, closing in on them. 

“I helped deliver him.” The Chevalier stated, standing up. “I’m not midwife, but I am inclined to believe that he is healthy. The delivery went smoothly.”

“For you.” Liselotte croaked out. “You weren’t the one bearing him.”

Philipp approached her and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. “Can you stand?”

“I can. With a little bit of support.” She said softly and Philipp went to help her.

Louis smiled softly. “Guards, get a horse here immediately. We will await you here.”

One of the guards nodded and bowed, before leaving quickly. Louis smiled at the three of them.

“We will take it slow.” He said softly.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Liselotte said softly, as she held the child. “I was lucky that the Chevalier was there to help me.”

Louis nodded. “I am very thankful of your help to the royal family.”

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled.

Philipp smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him quickly. “Thank you so very much.”

“You told me to protect her.” The Chevalier grinned, kissing Philippe again. “You are the Prince. I could never defy you.”

Philippe rolled his eyes and smiled. “I cannot believe that statement. But I am tremendously thankful.” He looked up. “The guard is coming back with the horse.” He said softly, reaching out to take the child from his wife. 

She looked at him. “I will hold him, when I’m on the horse. Just to make that clear.”

“Of course.” Philipp smiled. “Guards, help her onto the horse.” He looked down at the boy and brushed his hair back. “This was your favourite overcoat.”

The Chevalier laughed. “There are more important things than coats, Mignonette.”

“Where did that change of mind come from?” Philippe teased.

“You were away for some time. Your wife and I became friends.” 

Philippe smiled and handed the child to Liselotte, before the guard started to slowly lead them away. “His name will be Philippe, if I’m correct.”

“Yes.” Liselotte smiled. “But he is names after the Chevalier.”

Said man smiled brightly. “Well, I was not expecting anything else.”

She just smiled at him, as the horse slowly moved on, the men following behind. Philipp slowly took the Chevalier’s hand and smiled at him gratefully, as they made their way back to the carriage.


End file.
